1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to working equipment in which a working device having a plurality of link members on the working side are operated by an operating unit having similar link members, for heavy machinery such as hydraulic excavators, industrial robots, medical treatment devices and devices for handling dangerous articles such as radioactive substances or the like and to a control system used for the working equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional hydraulic excavators, there are provided two operating levers for controlling an actuator for a working device. These operating levers are each operable in four directions, i.e., in a total of eight directions. In a hydraulic excavator, the boom, arm, bucket and pivoting body pivot in two directions each, making a total of eight directions. The operating directions of the boom, arm, bucket and pivoting body correspond to the operating directions of the operating lever mentioned above.
However, in a conventional hydraulic excavator as described above, the operating directions of the boom, arm, bucket and pivoting body differ from those of the operating lever. A problem is therefore that great skill is required to intuitively comprehend the relationship between these operating and working directions and ensure smooth operation of the heavy equipment. Another problem is that considerable differences are caused in the progress of work by the personal ability of operators such as the degree of skill, thus exerting a large influence on the period of work as a whole.
The present invention was developed to solve the problems as described above, and in directed to providing working equipment and an operating system therefor which permit smooth operation without requiring great skill.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided working equipment comprising: a working device having a plurality of rotatably coupled working side link members; a driving device for rotating the plurality of working side link members, respectively; an operating device having a plurality of operating side link members rotatably coupled corresponding to the working side link members, respectively; a rotation sensor for detecting rotation of the working side link members; a motor driven in response to a signal from the rotation sensor; a differential detecting portion having a working side movable portion driven both in a forward direction and a reverse direction by the motor, an operating side movable portion that is shiftable both in the forward direction and the reverse direction within a predetermined range from a neutral position to the working side movable portion, and a differential sensor for detecting a relative shift from the neutral position of the operating side movable portion to the working side movable portion; an operation transmitting means disposed between the operating side link members and the operating side movable portion for mechanically transmitting the rotation of the operating side link members and for shifting the operating side movable portion in response to the rotation of the operating side link members; and a control section for controlling the driving device in response to the signal from the differential sensor, wherein the working side link members are rotated by the driving device in response to the rotation of the associated operating side link members and the working side movable portion is driven by the motor in a direction in which the operating side movable portion is returned to a relatively neutral position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating system for working equipment including a working device having a plurality of rotatably coupled working side link members and a driving device for rotating the plurality of working side link members, respectively, comprising: an operating device having a plurality of operating side link members rotatably coupled corresponding to the working side link members, respectively; a rotation sensor for detecting rotation of the working side link members; a motor driven in response to a signal from the rotation sensor; a differential detecting portion having a working side movable portion driven both in a forward direction and a reverse direction by the motor, an operating side movable portion that is shiftable both in the forward direction and the reverse direction within a predetermined range from a neutral position to the working side movable portion, and a differential sensor for detecting a relative shift from the neutral position of the operating side movable portion to the working side movable portion; an operation transmitting means disposed between the operating side link members and the operating side movable portion for mechanically transmitting the rotation of the operating side link members and for shifting the operating side movable portion in response to the rotation of the operating side link members; and a control section for controlling the driving device in response to the signal from the differential sensor, wherein the working side movable portion is driven by the motor in a direction in which the operating side movable portion is returned to a relatively neutral position.